wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Mason Greybeck
Mason Greyback is a purebred werewolf that currently is the romantic interest of the series' main character, Alex Russo. History Mason Greyback is a purebred werewolf, unlike one of Justin's girlfriends, the werewolf girlfriend, Isabella, who is a mutt. As shown in the episode Alex Charms a Boy, his first appearance, he is a wonderful artist. Alex Russo met him in art class and complimented him on his art. They found themselves falling in love. Alex, disappointed that he only painted dogs in American history, put a spell on him with a magic conch shell, making him obsessed with painting her. She then ended the spell, and he kissed her for the first time as rain washed his mural of Alex away. In the episode Wizards vs. Werewolves, Alex and Mason fell more and more in love, and they continued to hide their true race from the other, When Alex became upset that Mason always left early from their dates, she suspected that he was cheating on her and hatched a scheme with her best friend, Harper Finkle, to follow him. They ran into him, and despite his pleas that they leave, they stayed to see him transform into a werewolf. Alex then revealed that she was a wizard, although Harper tried to convince Mason that she was just desperate. Alex, seeing how upset her brother Justin was about losing his girlfriend, Juliet Van Heuson, to an evil mummy, convinced Mason to go looking for her with his dog-like smelling ability because Alex wanted Justin to be as happy as Mason and her were. They travelled to Translyvania, where the evil mummy was defeated by Alex and Justin's younger brother Max. When Mason discovered the vampire he was hunting down was his ex-girlfriend, he impulsively told Juliet he still loved her. Alex took a magical necklace that glowed when the wearer was in love with the person who gave it to them and threw it away, confirming their breakup. Juliet then told Mason what they had was great, but Justin was her soulmate. Mason then convinced Alex to go back to Translyvania with him to prove he loved her with the necklace. Justin, Juliet, and Max went after them. When Justin tried to get Mason away from Alex, convinced that he was going to hurt her, Mason tried to fight with him. Juliet defended Justin and fought back. Mason was moments away from injuring Justin with a mortal wound when Juliet jumped onto Mason's back and bit him in the shoulder. He yelped in pain and smacked her with his paw, scratching her with his claws. Juliet and Mason then confessed the truth to Alex and Justin that Vampires would lose their immortality if they were scratched by a werewolf, and werewolves would transform into a wolf forever if bitten by a vampire. Juliet's age became 2,193 years old, causing her to break up with Justin, despite how much they loved each other, and travel into the woods where she assumed would be her deathbed. Mason proved to Alex he loved her and became a wolf forever. Mason then returns in Wizards Unleashed where it is revealed that Mason was found by country wizards, who were checking traps in the woods, as a full wolf. Alex then sees him on TV and finds him. When Alex and Mason see each other, Mason turns back into a person. When Alex and the gang are kicked out of the family's trailer, Mason is turned back into a wolf before he can leave with them. Mason also shows up in Wizards Exposed to help Alex and the gang clear their name so people won't know their secret throughout the world. Mason will return in the 4th season as a recurring character. In the first episode of Season 4, Mason and Alex are still shown to be dating and Mason tries to help Alex free the wizards in whatever way he can. In front of the press he mentions he is a werewolf but is not taken seriously. As of Season 4, Episode 2, Alex Gives Up, they have broken up but will remain close friends as wizard law prohibits mortal/werewolf relationship. In Season 4 Episode 4 they get back together when Alex declares her love for him by rejecting her ex- boyfriend Dean Moriarty's offer. Mason then says they can't be together because she's a mortal but she tells him she thinks of him as more than a friend and she knows he feels that way about her too (she figured this out when she traveled into Mason's body because he ate Dean due to jealousy. While they're inside she, Justin and Max travel through Mason when they mistakenly travel to the brain she sees images of what he's thinking about and realize they are all of her.) She then tells him that she is going to get back into the Wizard Competition and win so they can be together. In Meet the Werewolves, Alex finally gets to meet Mason's parents, Grant and Linda Greyback. Mason hesitated at Alex's request to meet them and hires some fake parents but his plan goes horribly wrong. It was then revealed that his reason for doing so was that his parents have wanted him to date a werewolf and have been judgemental about his other girlfriends. In future episodes, a new character, Chase, is brought in and flirts with Alex. After Alex tells him to stop but he doesn't, Mason gets jealous. Alex wins Wizard of the Year and intends Mason to be her date, but he is still jealous. At the little event held to present Alex with her award, Mason arrives late, then sees Chase sitting next to Alex. Mason turns into a werewolf and he and Chase (who is a beast tamer) wreck everything. Alex is pressured by Chase and Mason who she wants to be with, and she chooses neither. In Get Along, Little Zombie, Alex and Mason do get back together. They appear to have worked out their issues. Mason comes from a wealthy family, as revealed in the aforementioned episode, since he stated that their house in Manhattan cost a fortune. Mason's First Endgame Mason and Juliet got in a fight when Mason tried to attack Justin (Juliet's boyfriend). Mason tried to keep Alex in Transylvania and was bitten in the shoulder by Juliet and transformed into a full wolf forever leaving him and Alex heartbroken as he left. He comes back in the episode Wizards Unleashed. Alex saves Mason from another wizard family who found him and are holding him for ransom. Alex tricks the family into a closet which then was transported somewhere else in the world. The Russo's found out that by using the country wizards special magical instruments they could transform Mason into a human again, but one insrument was missing so Mason became human but kept some parts of his wolf life, like his hair and going in circles ten times before sitting down. Alex starts to get embarrassed by his appearance since he is still partly werewolf all the time. Eventually Justin finds the missing instrument and changes Mason back to his normal human self. He is shown in Wizards vs. Werewolves that he has a strong sense of smell and he is a purebred which explains why he kissed Alex and she did not turn into a werewolf. Personality Mason is described as "Charming" inWizards unleashed, and in some episodes he is fairly relaxed. He shows mood changes, as shown in Beast Tamer when he gets suddenly angry when his sculpture doesn't fit through the door. Like most werewolves, he is loyal, impulsive and easily angered. He is extreamly polite, in Wizard of the year he apologises to Harper for stepping in her salad, even in full wolf form. Following losing Alex, he became almost desperate to get her back, trying several times to convince her to. Abilities In his first appearance, Mason showed that he could be quite a good artist. He was able to paint and draw rather realistic and detailed. In werewolf form Mason posses the traditional powers other werewolfs have, such as: *'Enhanced Sense of Smell: '''He was able to track scents thousands of miles away (i.e. Juliet, perfumes, sausage, turkeys, his favorite meat, and his bone.) *'Transformation': Unlike the legends in Wizards of Waverly Place, not all werewolves transform during every full moon. However as a purebred, first, his behavior would change, then his eyes would glow and his teeth would form into fangs, his facial structure would morph, then finally his hands and the rest of him. *'Enhanced Strength: He was shown to be incredibly strong, able to jump quite a large distance, and match blows with a vampire. *'''Enhanced Speed, Reflexes and Agility: All demonstrated during his fight with Justin and Juliet. In Ghost Roommate it mentioned that he can "Run faster than a squirrel" *'Enhanced Pain Resistance and Durability': Shown by the fact that during the, no matter what hit him, he did not react in any way other than continuing. *'Delayed Aging': Although he looks the same age as Alex, Mason is over three hundred years old. He also showed that like in the legends, he lost control when he turned full wolf. Relationships Family In Meet the Werewolves, Mason's parents are finally introduced. Mason had told his parents that Alex was a werewolf, revealing that his parents havebeen so judgemental about his other girlfriends because thay wanted him to date a werewolf. In an attempt for her not meet his real parents, Mason paid Bill and Molly to pretend to be his parents instead, but didn't pay them as Alex found out. When she is introduced to Mason's parents, Grant and Linda Greyback, Alex prentended to be a werewolf and acted badly during their encounter as she wanted Mason to tell them about who she really is. Her plan didn't work out, though, as Grant and Linda said that she acted like an ideal werewolf would. This disappoints Alex so Mason changes his mind, telling his parents that Alex really is a wizard and not a werewolf. His family was both shocked and disappointed by his revelation and wanted to eat Alex as she destroyed their feast. With that, Mason and Alex make a hasty escape. During the episode, it was hinted that the Greybacks may be a wealthy family as Mason revealed that their house in Manhattan cost a fortune than other werewolf houses. Despite this, however, Mason is known to have moved out from their house and lived in the thirteenth floor of an apartment and has admitted to Gorog in the episode "Wizard vs Everything" that he was housebroken. Alex Russo Mason was Alex's boyfriend. It is shown he is in love with Alex in Wizards vs. Werewolves when he uses the true love necklace to prove his feelings for her. In the same episode he accidentally says he is in love with Juliet out of impulsiveness, leaving Alex heartbroken. He later proves to her he really does love her. In Wizards vs. Werewolves he, Justin and Juliet get in a fight and thus he is bitten by Juliet. Because he was bitten he turns into a full wolf and has to let go of Alex for her own safety. Later in Wizards Unleashed Alex sees Mason on TV as a wolf painting pictures of her she, Justin, and Max set out to find him, as she still loves him. They find he is being held by country wizards and eventually trick the country wizards and ge t back Mason. They Eventually turn Mason back and they are now dating. Mason was kidnapped as well in Wizards Exposed and escaped with the Russo Family. But during Season 4 Alex and Mason go through some challenges and soon have to break up. Since Alex has to become a mere mortal, it is forbidden for mortals and werewolves to be together. Therefore in the episode Alex Gives Up they break up and become close friends. Although Mason and Alex get back together in the episode Journey to the Center of Mason. Mason becomes jealous when Alex's old boyfriend comes Dean asking Alex he wants to get back together with her. She turns him down saying she is in a relationship with Mason. Mason then reminds her they can't because she is a mortal but she decides to reenter the wizards competition just to be with him. In Wizard of the Year, he and Alex are in the wizard lair watching the news on the abraca-doodler and a news reporter says that she and Chase are together (Earlier in the episode she says that it is official and then says that she is dating Mason right after). Alex explains that they cut off the part when she said she was dating Mason and they did it only for a story. Mason objects and leaves the lair. Alex waits in the Waverly Sub Station, hoping Mason would forgive her and come back. They think he would not come back soon and they go off to the celebration (Alex is awarded for saving the world from the Angels of Darkness and gets back into the Wizard Competition). While they are there, Chase comes to the celebration and joins her family and Harper at the table. Alex accepts him to sit down with them. Suddenly, Mason comes to apoligize to Alex but finds her with Chase. He goes full wolf and attacks Chase, which ruins the celebration. Alex stops the fight and Mason and Alex have another fight. Mason then asks Alex who will she choose to be her boyfriend, Mason or Chase? She makes her final decision and chooses neither of them, leaving the guests shocked. She explains to Mason that he might be her boyfriend, but she says she needs to break up with him after what just happened. She explains to Chase that they can not be together either because she thinks they are not ready yet. Alex goes off, gets her trophy, and leaves her celebration. At the end of the episode, Mason is seen sitting down on the steps of the stairs around the stage and finds the flower wristband that he gave her on the wizard lair, and smiles. Alex goes out into the balcony of her house and looks at the full moon and hears Mason howling. Alex and Mason reconcile in "Get Along, Little Zombie". Juliet Van Heusen It is revealed in Wizards vs. Werewolves that Mason and Juliet dated over 300 years ago. He helps the Russos find her and out of impulse says "I never stopped loving you!" to her though he is in love with Alex. Juliet turns him down because she is in love with Justin.Mason later reveals to Alex that werewolves are loyal and impulsive and that he didn't mean what he said. He and Alex end up getting back together when he tells her he loves her not Juliet. Lisa Cucuy In Alex Gives Up, Max's picture is seen on a wizard magazine, attracting a spoiled, rich Lisa Cucuy. When Max informs her that Mason is a werewolf at her family's yacht party, she ditches him and decides that she wants Mason instead. Lisa flirts with Mason during the episode, but he, however, showed no interest in her. Lucy Mason dated Lucy, a ghost and Alex and Harper's roommate in the episode "Ghost Roomate". Lucy was incredibly depressed and haunts the people on the 13th floor at night because of the death of her lost boyfriend sixty years ago. To make her feel better, Harper and Alex try to find her a boyfriend. Unfortunately for Alex, Mason was the boy Lucy picked to go out with. Mason dated Lucy to make Alex jealous. This plan works, seeing as Alex couldn't sleep that night and tried to find Lucy's lost love, Donny, now a ghost in the Bermuda Triangle. Lucy and Alex find Donny but are trapped in the Bermuda Triangle because her powers don't work there. Mason saves her and Lucy comments that he and Alex are 'so in love'. Lucy also says that she find Mason cute and goodlooking. Trivia * Mason's last name, "Greyback" may refer to Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf in the Harry Potter Series. * His name Mason could be a reference to Mason Lockwood in Vampire Diaries ''who is also a werewolf.'' * Mason is purebred, and only spreads his Lycanthropy by biting unlike Justin's ex-girlfriend, Isabella who was a mutt and could spread it by a kiss. * Mason and Juliet used to date about 300 year ago, and Juliet is 2194 years old, which could call into question if Mason is the same age (though they could be different as they're different species and could develop at different paces. ) * Mason has explained that werewolves are impulsive (proved by his response to Juliet's return). * Mason's transformation is interesting as when he transforms to a werewolf he gets a brown fur coat (matching his hair), but when bitten by Juliet and reverted to a wolf, his fur becomes white. * Jerry Russo kept getting Mason's name wrong, always either Martin or Jason, but when corrected claims that he said Mason. * Max has seemed to like Mason throughout the drama he and Alex went through, making Max the only Russo who was on good terms with him during the incident. * Chancellor Rootie Tootietootie appears to have a strong dislike for Mason, as shown in Alex Gives Up and more evident especially in Wizard of the Year, when he says "Don't curse at me Wolfie" after Mason corrects the former about his cooking, cheers for Chase against Mason during the fight, later saying "And down goes wolfie!" after Chase defeats Mason. * His artisticness is played down. * Werewolves can't age which seems contradictive because Mason is a teenager, and must have developed by aging in a sense. * It is ironic, when Justin lost Juliet, Alex gained Mason, when Justin got Juliet, Alex lost Mason.( Justin also loses Juliet later as she returns to her real age, and Alex gains Mason again after playing the magical instruments in Wizards Unleashed ) * Mason's appearance was planned ahead of time, as future Harper asks Alex about him before his appearance (but she said "Did Mason break up with you already?". However this could refer to the break up that occurred after he became a permanent wolf and it is a possibility that he and Alex will remain together). * Harper revealed in the season 3 episode Alex Russo, Matchmaker? that Alex's longest relationship was with Mason and that their relationship lasted for two months before the events in Wizards vs Werewolves. * It is revealed in the episode Wizards Unleashed, that Mason is still in love with Alex and Alex is still in love with Mason. * As showed on Wizards Unleashed, he speaks country. * Mr. Laritate calls him "The Revolutionary War Part Deux". He also calls him "Our Friend from Across The Pond". * He returns as a recurring character for Season 4. * Mason likes dogs because dogs are related to wolves. * He and Alex break up in Alex Gives Up but reunite in Journey to the Center of Mason. * Mason's parents, Grant and Linda Greyback, don't like him dating anyone other than a werewolf and have been judgemental about their son's other girlfriends. * Mason comes from a wealthy family as their house in Manhattan was said to have cost a fortune. * Despite his family's wealth, Mason is said to have moved out of his family's house and lives in an apartment on the same floor as Alex and Harper during the Wizards of Apartment 13B 4-part arc. Mason also revealed to Gorog that he was housebroke. * Apparently, in Alex Charms a Boy, Mason has shown a little bit of a sign that he's a werewolf since he always draw dogs. * He is the only one of Alex's boyfriend who is in the magical world/knows about wizardry. * Mason and Alex have broken up several times in the series. They broke up once in Wizards vs. Werewolves then they got back together in Wizards Unleashed. Then they break up once again in Alex Gives Up and they reunite in Journey to the Center of Mason. Then they break up in Wizard of the Year. They get back together in Get Along, Little Zombie. Appearances Mason has appeared in the total of 16 episodes. *Future Harper (mentioned only) *Alex Charms a Boy (first appearance) *Wizards vs. Werewolves *Wizards Unleashed *Wizards Exposed *Alex Tells the World *Alex Gives Up *Journey to the Center of Mason *Meet the Werewolves *Beast Tamer *Wizard of the Year *Wizards of Apartment 13B *Ghost Roommate *Get Along, Little Zombie *Wizards vs. Everything *Harperella *Who Will Be The Family Wizard (final appearance) Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Male Category:Magical creatures Category:Werewolves Category:Recurring characters Category:Alex's Boyfriends